


DadTDM Oneshots (OPEN)

by Lemon_needs_Teas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DadTDM AU, DanTDM is a fucking dad, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, GeorgeNotFound Has Heterochromia Iridum (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can’t write dream as a nice person, Phil isn’t a good dad so I wrote this out of spite, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), he just isn’t nice I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_needs_Teas/pseuds/Lemon_needs_Teas
Summary: Oneshot book for an AU I have made called DadTDMit’s basically Dan being a good father figure towards his two sons, requests are open!Family:Father: DanTDMTwins: GeorgeNotFound and Wilbur SootCousins: Sapnap, Tommy and TubboThe chapters aren’t that long, basically just a couple of drabbles.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Only Platonic - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Requests!

Requests are open!

I should explain what this is though. Basically I saw a Tumblr post where Dan had adopted Tommy and it all went downhill from there. The family is:  
Father: DanTDM  
Twins: GeorgeNotFound and Wilbur Soot   
Cousins: Sapnap, Tommy and Tubbo

Most oneshots when they say ‘at home’ they most likely mean the hardcore world. 

Why did I make this?  
I don’t follow Sam or Puffy much and I know c!Philza isn’t a good dad but these poor children. And also I just really like Dan’s videos.


	2. People watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a spiteful orphan who wants others to suffer as he did. So, he watches the TDM family, a peaceful and happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much to say for this one, but enjoy!

Dan and his twins, George and Wilbur, were having a break from their usual world. They travelled into the travellers hub, a place for people of all different servers to gather. There, was little Dream, Sapnap, Phil and Tommy and Tubbo. All were together on a little getaway from their homes. Dream was very curious about this new group. They looked so.... happy. Dream, an orphan boy with no parents, didn’t like that. He thought people should suffer like he did. So, he watched. Maybe he could decieve these people in the future.  
“Wilbur?” The short one said, with comedically large goggles. “Are you wearing a green ir yellow sweater today?” Ah, so he had colourblindness? Very useful.  
“Silly George.” The taller one, named Wilbur, said to presumably George. “I’m wearing yellow! Now, lets go get some candy!” And so the two left their father behind them. Dream just watched. They were so, so happy. And he hated it. So, he’ll remember those two. He’ll make a point to make them unhappy.


	3. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo are over for a bit, and Dan decided to fly around with them, using his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE THAT DAN HAS WINGS. This is just a fun little thing because Dan uses them a lot in hardcore.

Dan sighed, looking around at his world. Tommy and Tubbo, his 4 and 5 year old nephews respectively were over while the librarian was teaching George and Wilbur. He decided to fly down, and see what they're doing. "Hey boys!" Dan said, feet softly hitting the groud. Tubbo and Tommy were amazed.   
"Uncle Dan? Will we ever be able to fly?" Tubbo said, smiling.  
"Of course you will!" Dan thought of an idea, knowing the boys were impatient. "Do you two want to fly with me for a bit?" His nephews lit up, and he made them wait for 5 seconds as he grabbed a stroller for him to hold and them be safe in. It had a plastic window so they should be safe. Getting them put in wasn't easy, because Tommy insisted he didn't need it and he was a big man, but he did it anyway. Soon, Dan took flight, and the duo were amazed. It looked so beautiful and amazing up there, and they gasped.


	4. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan receives a letter from George about the events of the SMP, and decides he needs to do something to help his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEFINITELY THE LONGEST ONE SO FAR! I’m planning to make this a part two because I think it’s great.

Dan yawned, kicking off the pearly white sheets of his bed and getting ready for the day ahead. He switched into his day to day clothes, and almost forgot to click his goggles on his head. He pet the cats sitting on his bed and walked down the stairs of his floating castle. It was a nice, sunny day, and incredibly warm looking too. Then again, he lived in the cross between the forest and the desert. His black shoes softly colliding against the wooden floorboards. He was thinking of something to do when a soft yet rapid tapping on one of his windows was heard.

There, a letter in beak, was a stunning blue and yellow parrot. It reminded him of Wilbur and George. Walking up to it, he let the parrot in. It had clearly taken a beating, like the poor thing had to be stopped from reaching him. He quickly grabbed some seeds, and let the parrot eat them while he read through the letter.

‘Dear Dad,

Hey, it’s me, George. How have you been? I hope you’re well. Anyway, I need your help. The SMP is horrible, nothing like home. There‘s no calm, no quiet. I‘m sending you this because Wilbur’s died, Dad. They’ve killed him and he’s lost all 3 lives. He’s a ghost now. I doubt Dream was going to write to inform you of his death. Meanwhile, Dream is manipulating me. I think he doesn’t know that I know what he’s doing to me. I’m going to stay like this until some help can come.

Please, help us.  
-Your son, George.‘

Dan read over the letter again. Wilbur was dead? How? Surely not? But George wasn't a liar at heart, he knew that. He looked at the parrot, and ran up his spiral stairs. He got his netherite armour on and went down the bubble elevator. He went towards Buddy, his loyal horse since his first day. George and Wilbur used to love riding on him and he loved the kids too. He fed him a carrot and hopped on his back, galloping towards (0,0). When the pair left for the DSMP, a portal had opened up there to let them go. It should still be there. 

After a few minutes, he reached it. A black frame and blue inner portal bold and still active. He tied Buddy to a stump. He wasn't going to take him with him. It would be risky and though Dan will have more lives while he in the SMP, Buddy won't. He angrily sighed, gripped his sword and mentally prepared to save his sons. He stepped into the portal

DanTDM has joined the game


End file.
